dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman (DCOU)
The Batman is a Comic Book series part of DCOU (DC Omni-universe) that chronicles superman Volume 1 The Dark Knight Issue 1 Gotham has become full of crime corruption and decay. Many of the villains now rule the streets like the penguin, the riddler, Clayface, etc. One night, Andrea Beaumont after years of separation returns to gotham to see bruce. They talk about the old days and how things are now terrible. She flirts with him but she’s turned down and she leaves, later the only people who’ll even bother to talk to him are alfred and leslie thompkins. Elsewhere Dick grayson become a new superhero Nightwing with the Crippled Barbara Gordon as his aid, calling herself Oracle. One night Bruce is alone watching television and catches Superman saving the white house live. This sticks with him for a week when Lois lane’s interview with the man of steel is released. Upon hearing Superman’s story and why he’s becoming a costumed adventurer, Bruce Realizes that there is still hope despite what the joker said. That night a mother and her children are walking home from the Grocery store when they’re attacked by a psychopath with a knife when The batman subdues him and disappears. Later A pimp is beating up a prostitute for not paying him when The batman swings in and carries him off. Later a teenage girl, Carrie kelly, Her friend Stephanie Brown, and her friend’s boyfriend, Tim Drake are walking home through an abandoned arcade when members of a gang begins to surround them but one has his gun forced away by a small bat shaped throwing weapon. Later the Batman Strikes from the shadows before the teenagers momentarily get a glimpse of The Dark knight in his full glory before he Disappears. Issue 2 The next day the media is flooded with sightings of batman sightings. This causes a debate on what to do among the GCPD but it’s ultimately decided to Join forces again. Elsewhere Bruce, has a conversation with alfred and Leslie thompkins about this and they say that in a world where things are changing there needs to be a better batman, but he can’t go alone. Elsewhere Barbara is working at the gordon’s residence when The batman appears. He explains that he needs to speak with Nightwing and that he knows she’s more valuable more than ever. That night Barbara Summons nightwing and the gordons to the roof the GCPD station The Batman appears explaining about a series of Robberies that are done in a way done by Batman’s first Villain Doctor Death. A plan is formed: Barbara gets as much information on Doctor Death as she can while Jim Gordon Reopens the case. Later he appears in the hotel room of andrea, revealing his identity and knowing about her own vigilante activities with her father, and he asks her for Help, She accepts, taking on the identity of batwoman. The Batman, Batwoman, and Nightwing prepare for stealth mission to into a Meeting held by the Criminals of Gotham. However batman then begins to use extreme force including Non-lethal Rubber bullets and Riot control gear but Doctor Death who Called together the Meeting has his man servants Fight him, and they proceed to Defeat Batman, Batwoman, and Nightwing, Oracle calls alfred who with leslie drive off to the warehouse where it takes place. They would have been killed except Carrie, Stephanie, and Tim, arrive and manage to defeat the Manservants. Andrea and dick manage to recover instantly but Bruce is injured, so with the aid of the teens they drag him into the car Alfred and leslie are driving, the old batmobile. Issue 3 They drive to the cave where they manage to nurse Bruce’s wounds. Barbara feeling responsible begins to doubt herself, She finds out about an experimental surgery that could get paralyzed people to walk again, But gordon along with his wife Sarah are hesitant but When she confesses why she’s doing it anyway, Gordon then tells barbara that he’s proud of her so she goes and gets the surgery. With Andrea she’s looking among the old items from the past and Bruce has a conversation, where they admit they’re in a life of danger. Then Andrea kisses him, and the two have sex. Elsewhere in the batcave Carrie remnants of the history of the dark knight, while striking a conversation with alfred pennyworth and leslie thompkins about what Batman stands for. When leslie says that she’ll need to be brave, carrie responds, she shall. Tim and Stephanie go to investigate theories on Dr. Death, where they come across something big. Issue 4 Later Bruce is gearing up for a second go, when questioned about the teens by dick he says they’ll be perfect. When leslie reminds bruce of Jason, he acknowledges that it is a likely scenario that his allies will be killed, “But the war goes on.” he sets up a task for Spoiler and Red Robin. They figure out why Doctor death is in gotham. Robin is at Batman’s side. Soon Barbara fully able to walk heads to the batcave where she demands to help Bruce, He refuses but Barbara is still persistent and not flinching once. This causes Batman to smile as he agrees to let her become batgirl again. Spoiler and Red Robin come in and figure out that he’s trying his old scheme of poisoning the water supply with a mutagen that causes decay in its subjects. At the warehouse the villains prepare for an all out war when they get picked off one by one, from the shadows. This coupled with the fact that Batgirl hacked into the tech. This allows them to open a path for the Police to arrest some of the criminals, but the villains escape and run into The Bat Family who proceed to go after a particular villain, Nightwing and batgirl go after the penguin, Batwoman and robin go after the riddler, and Spoiler and Red Robin go after clayface. They all manage to defeat them in various ways. The batman manages to catch up to Doctor death where he’s about to poison the river but batman tackles him causing Doctor Death to stab him. But it’s a bloodpack, as the police swarm the scene batman and Doctor death are in a brawl, Ending with The batman breaking Doctor death’s arm and knocking him unconscious saying “This isn’t a warehouse, It’s an operating table. And I’m the Surgeon.” Later things are in order, Gotham is how it was ten years ago, and a new era is approaching. Soon the team is fully working, and Andrea beaumont stays in gotham, she even restarts her relationship with Bruce. All over america and the rest of the world people are telling the same message, “The Dark Knight Returns!” Category:Comic Series Category:DCOU